


What am I, chopped meat?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Can't you see he doesn't like you?





	What am I, chopped meat?

Our story begins at the start of The Golden Trio's sixth year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, Pansy has just been rejected yet again by Draco Malfoy and is currently moaning about it to her closest friend Blaise Zabini on their journey to the castle.

Pansy whined, "He didn't take my hand when I offered it to him. He said that he'd rather be with Harry Potter than with me."

Blaise sighed. "When are you gonna learn that he doesn't actually care about you, Pans?"

Pansy disagreed, "He does care about me though."

Blaise smirked. "Really? I have a gut feeling that he's just using you to hide his feelings for Harry."

Pansy gasped. "Harry Potter?"

Blaise nodded and asked, "Don't tell me you don't notice how much he talks about him?"

Pansy pointed out, "He whines about him."

Blaise grinned. "That's his way of saying he has a crush on him."

Pansy denied, "No, you're wrong. He could never have a crush on him."

Blaise inquired, "Why not?"

Pansy replied, "He hates him with a passion."

Blaise smiled. "The passion bit is how I figured it out."

Pansy muttered, "No, he can't be in love with Harry Potter."

Blaise answered, "Look, I know that you kinda have a thing for him, but he doesn't like you in that way."

Pansy frowned. "But, he's the only guy I've ever loved."

Blaise smirked. "What am I, chopped meat?"

Pansy sighed. "No, I just don't like you in that way."

Blaise stated, "Listen to me, Pans."

Pansy insisted, "On you go."

Blaise told her, "I have been best friends with you since first year, but the truth is I've been hiding my true feelings for you this entire time. I love you, Pans. Always have done and always will. So will you have me or will you keep going after Draco Malfoy who loves Harry Potter?"

Pansy mumbled, "I'm sorry, but I-I can't."

Blaise assured her, "It's alright, I know how you feel about Draco."

Pansy asked, "Can you still be my best friend?"

Blaise beamed, "Of course, this won't affect our relationship in any way."


End file.
